Feliz cumpleaños Seiya kou
by LeelooKou
Summary: U/A ::: One Shot::: Serena decide dar un maravilloso regalo de ccumpleaños a Seiya


Feliz cumpleaños Seiya Kou

La ansiedad no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, ya era más de media noche oficialmente su cumpleaños y no tenía ganas de celebrar solo deseaba una sola cosa y no estaba seguro de poder obtenerla. Sus hermanos Taiki y Yaten seguro ya habían planeado algo: Taiki cocinaría y Yaten se quejaría de todo. Lanza un suspiro al aire, cruzando las manos tras su nuca, viendo hacia la capota de su habitación y sonríe.

Era demasiado feliz con solo el hecho de poder estar junto a ella, aun sabiendo del (aborrecido por él y amado por ella) novio. Sin embargo piensa que tiene la ventaja de estar a su lado, verla, escuchar su voz un tanto aniñada pero dulce, de toparse con ella a cada dos pasos como si un imán invisible y fuerte los uniera sin que se dieran cuenta. Justo eso era tanto la ama, y tanto la conoce que sabe que aunque ella lo niegue al menos se divierte a su lado. Y para él es suficiente.

Escucha unos pequeños ruidos en su ventana, primero espaciados y ligeros, después un poco más fuertes y continuos, se pregunta que serán eso golpes, imagina un gato, le aire, peor no se levanta a verificar prefiere las ensoñaciones de las que es preso desde que la conoció.

Entonces escucha su nombre de una forma sutil, niega con la cabeza siente que le desvelo lo está haciendo desvariar. De nuevo más sonoro su nombre cruzar el cuarto hasta sus oídos esta vez distingue la voz de ella y se levanta emocionado sabiendo que no le encontrara pero, suspira solo de pensar en la posibilidad y sonríe. Va rápido a la ventana y se asoma por ella quedando congelado ante la presencia de ella en l banqueta de la planta baja: su cabello rubio enredándose con el viento nocturno, sus pequeñas manos entrelazándose, su vista clavada en el piso, la cual de pronto eleva… y ahí están esos ojos azules los cuales brillan de forma diferente pero más hermosa hoy y esa sonrisa dulce

Seiya!- dice en un grito y se cubre la boca al darse cuenta del ruido que hizo después retira su manos y sonríe- Seiya?- repite al ver lo anonadado del pelinegro

¿Bombón?!- finalmente dice- ¿qué haces aquí?!- pregunta con el corazón acelerándose

No eres el único mañoso- sonríe- así que baja ya hace frio

Rápido se colocó los jeans, la camiseta y el abrigo bajo haciendo el menor ruido posible para que ni Taiki ni Yaten lo escucharan bajar. Ante la puerta dudo un poco entre salir o decirle Serena que la vería por la mañana. Pero estaba tan lleno de curiosidad y ama tanto a Serena que abrió la puerta sigilosamente y salió.

¿Qué sucede Bombón?- pregunto metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del jean

Feliz cumpleaños Seiya Kou! ¡Es tu cumpleaños!- sonrió serena acercándose a Seiya, abrazándolo fuerte

Las mejillas de él se tornaron tan rojas como un tomate instantáneamente…

Bombón…- pero- dijo con los nervios hechos una maraña

Pero nada- sonrió Serena- hoy te olvidas de cualquier cosa,¿entendido?- sonrió

¿Cómo decirle que no, si había cruzado la ciudad solamente para verlo? ¿Cómo negarse si ella le importaba tanto? ¿Cómo? Pese a las recomendaciones de Taiki de alejarse de Serena, las burlas de Yaten y la existencia de Darién Chiba, no podía negarse, no a ella, no a su Bombón.

Anda vamos- dijo Serena con notable impaciencia en la voz

Está bien Bombón- sonríe Seiya y se torna nuevamente rojo al ver que Serena se cuelga de su brazo

N/A Para ti, te amo. Has hecho en mi vida cosas maravillosas. Te amo, mi mas reciente fan.

Lamento mucho tener que haber esperado hasta tu cumpleaños – dio Serena mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban y doblaba la esquina aun del brazo de Seiya.

Llegaron a un parque, completamente vacío, el viento se colaba entre las hojas de los arboles arrancando varias flores que iban formando una carpeta rosa sobre el suelo resplandeciente ante la luz de la luna.

Ok – sonrió Serena- tu regalo- dijo sacando del bolsillo una caja roja de cartón y se la entregó Seiya

No me propondrás matrimonio o sí?- sonrió Seiya- en el fondo sabía que estas perdidamente enamorada de mi Bombón

¡No!- dijo ella con un tono entre risueño y de fastidio- aun no es hora de pedirte matrimonio. Anda ábrelo

Abre la caja con cuidado como si algo fuera a salir y de ahí y saltarle directo a la cara, después de todo aun no terminaba de pasar la sorpresa de estar con Serena, sin Taiki, ni Yaten ni el resto de las amigas de Serena que estaban empeñados en satanizar que se frecuentarán.

El contenido de la caja son un par de llaves con alarma

Bueno ya – dijo ella impaciente- presiona el botón.

Seiya lo presiona y relucen en la oscuridad las luces de una Dukati. Seiya sonríe

No te emociones, no es tuya… es – suspira Serena- de Darién

No entiendo- respondió Seiya- es de Darién y que hace aquí y ¿porque me das las llaves Bombón?

Pues… Darién antes de irse a estudiar me enseño a manejar la motocicleta- dijo tallando su bota en al suelo- el día que se fue, me dio las llaves- sonríe de lado- dijo que la motocicleta era mía, que cuando lo extrañara, la usará para recordarlo. Antes la usaba una vez por semana, pero han pasado tres años desde que se fue…-suspira- y solo he recibido una carta suya

Bombón…- sonríe Seiya forzadamente- ¿porque no me lo dijiste? Sé qué hacía tiempo no tenías noticias suyas

Te diré después que paso- sonríe Serena – así que Kou, te llevare a mi lugar favorito a desayunar – caminan hacia la moto y voltea de repente – por cierto tu manejas

Conducía muy bien a pesar de la lucha interna entre ver el camino y perderse en la sensación de Serena abrazándolo. Llegaron a San Petersburgo tras una hora de conducir, aún era de madrugada, las 4:23 para ser exactos, Serena le indico que siguiera hasta Plaza Palacio. Una vez ahí Serena l pidió detenerse, eran cerca de las 5 cuando se encendieron las luces de un pequeño lugar al costado del Palacio de Invierno.

Amarás este lugar- dijo ella sonriendo- es increíble

Como lo conociste Bombón?- pregunto Seiya creyendo que Darién la había llevado antes

Te dije que no eres el único mañoso- sonrió y de nuevo se colgó de su brazo.

Ella tiene todos los movimientos correctos, las señales, los gestos y en las escasas horas que habían pasado de su cumpleaños podía asegurar con el corazón en la mano que era el mejor de duda cumpleaños que había tenido.

Serena tomo su mano y camino junto con el hasta el restaurante con un letrero rustico en letras cobrizas _Obyed_. Entraron aun tomados de las manos y la sonrisa de Seiya era más evidente que el rojo de las mejillas de Serena.

Serena ordeno dos Zavtrak, consistentes en pan, huevo frito y salchichas, además de leche. Desayunaron como solo ellos dos podían hacerlo: en enormes cantidades. Y efectivamente, como Serena lo había predicho Seiya amo la comida del lugar nunca había tenido un desayuno tan bueno. Pero independientemente de la comida, lo mejor del desayuno fue el momento en que el sol iba subiendo lento iluminando el Palacio de Invierno, Serena como hipnotizada por los reflejos del sol sobre las cúpulas del palacio salió al balcón junto a la mesa donde se ubicaban.

Los rayos del sol sobre el pelo rubio de ella, la enorme sonrisa que guardaba un secreto, algo que Seiya no había notado antes pero que tampoco podía descifrar, sus manos sobre el barandal del balcón, sus ojos brillantes plenos de felicidad y también quedo hipnotizado y fue hasta donde ella se encuentra.

Bombón- dijo- gracias – y sonrió, quiso retomar su discurso peor antes de hacerlo lo interrumpía Serena

Bueno- sonrió y lo vio directo- creo que es hora de que sepas porque estoy tan feliz.

Sería fantástico saberlo- dijo sonriendo- aunque por lo que me dijiste hace un rato imagino que tendrá que ver con Darién.

Si- dijo Serena- es justo por el que estoy tan feliz

Volverá Bombón?- pregunto Seiya más feliz por Serena que triste por él- te acompañare a recogerlo al aeropuerto si necesitas compañía

Seiya- dijo Serena con la voz invadida de felicidad- no volverá

¡qué? – pregunto él- ¿qué ocurre? ¿Y por qué eso t e pone feliz?

Seiya- dijo viendo al palacio de invierno- cuando Darién se fue lo extrañaba mucho, por eso venia siempre hasta aquí, sin apetito y me sentaba frente al Palacio preguntándome cuando sería el día que el respondiera mis cartas o llamará. Era muy difícil para mí estar sola, no me sentía feliz.

Lo se Bombón- dijo Seiya abajando la mirada- lo note

Un día, llegue a la misma fuente, y me senté a pensar en lo mismo- sonrió- pero no me sentí triste, estaba feliz, esa semana había evitado el examen extraordinario, fui tu grabación , hice muchas cosas que no me sentía segura de hacer sin el apoyo de Darién- sonrió- y me di cuenta de algo

De qué?- sonríe Seiya al ver tan feliz a Serena- dime Bombón

Pues de que mi felicidad no dependía de Darién- sonríe y ve a Seiya- siempre dependió de mi- lo abraza- y tú me ayudaste a darme cuenta de eso

Serena continuo abrazando a Seiya durante varios minutos, en los que el sentía como el corazón se le saldría de no ser por el esternón que lo impedía, también la abrazo sintiéndose afortunado de haber a ayudado a su Bombón.

Explícame como es que te ayude Bombón?- pregunto sin soltarse del abrazo de ella

Es simple- sonrió ella mientras deshacía el abrazo- eras tan arrogante cuando te conocí que deseaba golpearte, y dado que estoy en contra de la violencia- dijo en tono ceremonioso- decidí observarte mejor, y me di cuenta de que eras feliz, sin importar que furas mal en la escuela y que te torturaran en los ensayos, porque siempre terminabas solucionando todo. Me pareció todo eso increíble y decidí seguir tu ejemplo.

Siempre supe que me observabas demasiado bombón- dijo Seiya arrogantemente para evitar desmayarse del impacto que le causaba saber que su presencia la hacía bien a Serena

Si, si lo hago- dijo Serena ruborizándose- Darién rompió nuestro compromiso

¡que'- dijo Seiya abriendo los ojos tan grandes como un lémur- por qué? Imbécil- grito

Está bien Seiya- dijo Serena tomando sus manos – yo había pensado en hacerlo pero no sabía como. Tres años sin saber nada y sin extrañarlo ya, siendo feliz y compartiendo esa felicidad contigo- continuo hablando bajando la voz- yo quería romper el compromiso pero no sabía cómo- dijo ya en un susurro

Bombón- dijo Seiya mientras tomaba el rostro de Serena entre sus manos- me alegra que ya no estén comprometidos- suspiro viendo esos hermosos ojos azules que eran mares en lo que anhelaba perderse- está mal que lo diga, pero me alegra

Después de decir esto, roso ligeramente los labios de Serena y su corazón colapso…y el de Serena también. La abrazo fuerte y ella se aferró a él, entreabrió los labios, Seiya lentamente adentro su lengua en la dulce boca de ella, recorrió despacio su interior .mientras ella se aferró más a Seiya y deslizo también su lengua dentro de la boca cálida de Seiya…


End file.
